You'll think of me
by Olistebarmarzexdem
Summary: Heh my first Song-fic so yeah UsUk real names used. Its Kareoke night! R&R


UsXuk Song fic to You'll Think of me Keith Urban

.com/watch?v=B-oKxpQrRY4&ob=av2n

Arthur Stood at the microphone and took a deep breath. He had just broken up with Alfred Not even a month prior, but he thought it would be a good to "let loose" as his Brother Francis says. To be honest, Arthur thought it might be a good Idea. He picked up the mic and listen to the intro and sang on beat.

_**I woke up early this morning around 4am**_

_**With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate**_

_**I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep**_

_**But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake**_

Arthur felt his eyes sting remembering what had happened. He wished he could have fixed it but he knew that it was to late. His hand trembled with the mic and inhaled to continue singing.

_**Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms**_

_**I've been tryin' my best to get along**_

_**But that's OK**_

_**There's nothing left to say, but **_

Arthur never meant any of the words he told Alfred, he was drunk. Alfred hasn't forgiven him yet. He remembered all the good times with his 'Hero' but he thought of that night Alfred called one of his friends and left Arthur with nothing. The week after they broke up Arthur tried to resolve the problem Alfred wouldn't listen. Alfred did however enjoy himself with a blonde haired boy who happened to be very shy, not even recognizing that Arthur still stood there. Honestly, Arthur wanted Alfred more than anything but now he just began giving up.

_**Take your records, take your freedom**_

_**Take your memories, I don't need'em**_

_**Take your space and take your reasons**_

_**But you'll think of me**_

Arthur started to mean those words and sang them with tears in his eyes. He started to let go of Alfred.

_**And take your cap and leave my sweater**_

_**'Cause we have nothing left to weather**_

_**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better**_

_**But you'll think of me, you'll think of me **_

Arthur sang the words more powerful and wiped away his tears slightly. He had no idea that there was one caramel headed boy, sitting in the back of the bar talking to his friends which soon after Arthur began singing the conversation between them started to die."Whose Angelic voice is that?" Gilbert said quietly as Alfred's eyes widened.

"Iggy?" Alfred looked up at the stage and saw his Ex standing there singing. He was obviously upset Alfred could hear it in his voice. He sat quiet and listened to the lyrics beginning to tear up. He might have been the Hero but he understood every word was aimed right at him.

_**I went out driving trying to clear my head**_

_**I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left**_

_**I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this**_

_**And all the baggage that seems to still exist**_

_**It seems the only blessing I have left to my name**_

Arthur closed his eyes forcing back his tears trying to make the song sound nice. It was working he engulfed himself into the song and sang.

_**Is not knowing what we could have been**_

_**What we should have been**_

_**So**_

Alfred sat there and smiled slightly before his cheeks became full of tears. The way Arthur sang this song he knew that he was over him. But Truthfully, Alfred wasn't.

_**Take your records, take your freedom**_

_**Take your memories, I don't need'em**_

_**Take your space and take your reasons**_

_**But you'll think of me**_

Arthur opened his eyes seeing people stand and sway back and forth. He noticed a caramel cowlick pop above the crowd and sang the song more passionately hoping Alfred knew that it was done.

_**And take your cap and leave my sweater**_

_**'Cause we have nothing left to weather**_

_**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better**_

_**But you'll think of me **_

Arthur Sighed hoping that the cowlick didn't belong to Alfred. He closed his eyes and continued to sing clearing his mind.

_**Someday I'm gonna run across your mind**_

_**Don't worry, I'll be fine**_

_**I'm gonna be alright**_

_**While you're sleeping with your pride**_

_**Wishing I could hold you tight**_

_**I'll be over you**_

_**And on with my life **_

Alfred cleared up his tears and calmed himself down. He stopped walking towards the stage but instead he shrunk down hoping he wasn't going to be noticed.

_**So take your records, take your freedom**_

_**Take your memories, I don't need'em**_

_**And take your cap and leave my sweater**_

_**'Cause we have nothing left to weather**_

_**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better**_

_**But you'll think of me **_

Arthur Opened his eyes again and saw Alfred tears streaming down his cheek. Arthur had to admit that it was sad to see him cry but, he didn't care if Alfred cried over him anymore.

_**So take your records, take your freedom**_

_**Take your memories, I don't need'em**_

_**Take your space and all your reasons**_

_**But you'll think of me**_

_**And take your cap and leave my sweater**_

_**'Cause we got nothing left to weather**_

_**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better**_

_**But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah **_

Alfred walked closer to the stage and noticed Arthur was singing it right at him. Not violently or softly but it was as if he was engulfed in the song. Arthur hoped Alfred got his hint. His eyes met his old hero's eyes and smiled slightly

_**And you're gonna think of me**_

_**Oh someday baby, someday **_

Arthur set the mic down hearing the Applaud and left the bar. He threw on his coat and was about to leave when he was stopped by someone holding onto his shoulder.

"Iggy...Wait" Arthur clenched his teeth. He didn't want to have tears roll down his cheek like an idiot. He didn't want to fall back into Alfred's arms which he didn't he sighed and turned to Alfred.

"Yes?" He said softly as the rain began to beat down on them both.

"I'm sorry...I..I.I over reacted... Will you take me back?" Alfred's eyes filled with tears and started streaming down his cheek. Arthur frowned, leaning towards him and kissed him softly.

"No..." He turned around and left Alfred sitting in the rain crying.

"I've always been thinking about you..." Alfred mumbled watching as his Iggy left. He collapsed onto the ground crying his heart out. He was the hero; he would never let anyone else see him cry. "The rain" he spoke softly to himself "the rain is the perfect place to cry."


End file.
